pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Godley
Godley & Creme were an English rock duo composed of Kevin Godley and Lol Creme. The pair began releasing albums as a duo after splitting from the pop band 10cc. In 1979 they directed their first music video for their own single "An Englishman in New York". After this, they became involved in directing videos for such artists as Ultravox, The Police,Duran Duran, Frankie Goes To Hollywood and Wang Chung, as well as directing the ground-breaking promo for their own "Cry" in 1985. The duo split at the end of the 1980s and have both been involved in music videos, TV commercials, and sporadic music projects since. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godley_%26_Creme# hide *1 Musical career *2 Video direction career *3 Today *4 Discography **4.1 Studio albums **4.2 Compilation albums **4.3 Singles **4.4 Music videos *5 References *6 External links Musical careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Godley_%26_Creme&action=edit&section=1 edit Kevin Godley and Lol Creme met in the late 1950s and for a brief time were in a band together. Through the 1960s they played in different bands, with Godley briefly in The Mockingbirds with Graham Gouldman, who would later work both Godley and Creme in 10cc. After recording a one-off single under the name of "Yellow Bellow Room Boom" for UK CBS in 1967 ("Seeing Things Green" b/w "Still Life"), the pair began their professional music career together in 1969, performing pop music in Strawberry Studios at Stockport near Manchester with Eric Stewart and Graham Gouldman (often mistakenly referred to as being "Bubblegum Music", perhaps because they were contracted by Kasenetz & Katz, who produced bubblegum sub-teen pop in the US on the Buddah label). Their first chart success was as members of the short-lived Hotlegs, which evolved into 10cc in 1972. 10cc enjoyed strong chart success, most notably with their 1975 single "I'm Not in Love", a hit on both sides of the Atlantic. After the recording of 10cc's fourth LP, How Dare You!, Godley and Creme left the band to perfect a device they dubbed "The Gizmo", a module which attached to the bridge of an electric guitar. The Gizmo used small motor-driven rotating wheels which were pressed into contact with the strings, thus creating a continuous, violin-like "bowing" effect on all or any combination of strings, generating infinite sustain in voicings ranging from a single note to a full chord. The device was originally conceived as a cost-saving measure for 10cc. The group already owned and operated their own studio, and all four were talented singers and multi-instrumentalists who could also produce and engineer their own records, so their plan was that by using Gizmo-fitted electric guitars, with additional studio processing and overdubbing, they could create an almost infinite variety of sonic effects and orchestral textures "in-house", saving them the considerable expense of hiring session players to add these textures using traditional instruments. After recording a demonstration single using the Gizmo, their label (Mercury) allowed them to continue the project, and over the next year it expanded into a sprawling 3-LP concept album with an environmental theme. It featured a guest vocal by Sarah Vaughan and an extended comedy performance by Peter Cook, and was issued in a lavish boxed set package with an accompanying booklet. According to the album's liner notes, the duo's original plan was to hire an all-star cast of comedians (including Peter Ustinov) to perform the album's spoken-word components, but this was soon abandoned, partly due to the cost and logistical difficulty, but also because they quickly realised after meeting Peter Cook that he was able to perform all of the major roles himself. Unfortunately, by the time Consequences was finally released in late 1977, punk was in full swing, and the album was savaged by critics, although it has since accrued a cult following[citation needed]. In a 1997 interview,[1] Godley expressed regret that he and Creme had left 10cc, saying: The duo gradually regained critical favour with a trio of innovative albums in the late 1970s and early 1980s – L, Freeze Frame and Ismism (released as Snack Attack in the United States). Freeze Frame included several songs that gained airplay on alternative radio in many countries, notably "I Pity Inanimate Objects" and "An Englishman in New York", which was accompanied by an innovative music video. The single "Snack Attack" was also a minor hit. The album and its accompanying singles also featured several notable guest performers -Roxy Music guitarist Phil Manzanera played guitar on and co-produced the album tracks "Random Brainwave" and "Clues", Paul McCartney contributed backing vocals to the song "Get Well Soon" and Roxy Music saxophonist Andy Mackay) played saxophone on the single-only track "Wide Boy" and also appeared in the song's innovative promotional video. Alongside the album tracks released as singles, the duo also released two singles (both of which failed to chart) that featured tracks not included on the LP - "Wide Boy" b/w "I Pity Inanimate Objects" (March 1980) and the instrumental single "Submarine" b/w "Marciano" (Sept. 1980). They made the UK Top Ten with the singles "Under Your Thumb" (a song about the ghost of a suicidal woman who returns to haunt a rail commuter) (No. 3) and "Wedding Bells" (No. 7) in 1981, both from Ismism. Their 1970s single "The Boys in Blue" was played at most Manchester City football club matches in the 1990s and is still occasionally played there. In 1983, they released Birds of Prey which took their music in a more electronic direction, using electronic drum machines for the entire album. Their 1984 single "Golden Boy" was included on 1985's The History Mix Volume 1 album which celebrated 25 years of recording together. The album, co-produced byJ. J. Jeczalik of Art of Noise, remixed samples of their previous recordings to a disco beat. This album also contained the single "Cry" which, helped in part by the video, became their biggest US hit, reaching No. 16. The song reached No. 19 in Britain. A video cassette was also released with visual imagery to complement the music. Godley & Creme released their final album, Goodbye Blue Sky, in 1988. This album abandoned electronic instruments and used harmonicas, organs, and guitars to tell the story of the earth on the brink of nuclear war. The pair ended their working relationship soon after the release of the album, and reformed 10cc 3 years later. In a 1997 interview,[1] Creme explained: Freeze Frame, Ismism and Birds of Prey were subsequently reissued on CD, with addition of bonus tracks that had previously only been available on singles: *''Freeze Frame... Plus'' included four 1980 tracks that were originally only released on singles: "Silent Running" (the B-side of "An Englishman in New York"), "Wide Boy", and the instrumentals "Submarine" and "Marciano". *''Ismism... Plus'' included the single B-sides "The Power Behind the Throne", "Babies" and "Strange Apparatus" (a shortened edit of "An Englishman in New York"). *''Birds of Prey... Plus'' included the single tracks "Welcome to Breakfast Television", "Samson (Dance Mix)" and "Golden Boy". Video direction careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Godley_%26_Creme&action=edit&section=2 edit Godley and Creme achieved their greatest success as the innovative directors of more than fifty music videos in the early 1980s. They created memorable videos forThe Police ("Every Breath You Take", "Synchronicity II", "Wrapped Around Your Finger"), Duran Duran ("Girls on Film", "A View to a Kill"), Herbie Hancock ("Rockit"),Go West ("We Close Our Eyes"), Frankie Goes to Hollywood ("Two Tribes", "The Power of Love"), Sting ("If You Love Somebody Set Them Free" "Fields of Gold"),Toyah ("Thunder In The Mountains") and Wang Chung ("Everybody Have Fun Tonight"), among many others, up to Godley's video for the 1996 single from The Beatles, "Real Love", featured in the Beatles Anthology. The pair's innovation extended to their videos for their own songs, notably "Wide Boy" and "Cry". "Cry"'s groundbreaking and popular 1985 video featured faces blended into each other using analog cross-fading, anticipating the digital effect of morphing, later used in a similar way in Michael Jackson's 1991 video, "Black or White".[citation needed] Todayhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Godley_%26_Creme&action=edit&section=3 edit Creme joined the avant-garde synthpop group Art of Noise in 1998. Godley continued to direct music videos. In 2006, he once again teamed up with Gouldman, as they released six new tracks under the name GG06.[2] "Cry" appears on an in-game radio station in Rockstar Games' Grand Theft Auto IV, released on 29 April 2008. A cover of the song "Cry" appears on the album Relayted by Minneapolis indie band Gayngs. The video for the song is a remake of the "Cry" video and featured a cameo by Godley. Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Godley_%26_Creme&action=edit&section=4 edit The discography of Godley & Creme contains 7 studio albums, one of which Consequences, is a triple album and another''The History Mix Volume 1'' is a hybrid album that is part studio, remix and compilation album. The duo have released four compilation albums, two of which feature material from their former band 10cc. 16 singles were also released by the partnership, though only 5 can be deemed commercially successful. Godley and Creme directed a large number of music videos, 8 of which were for their group. Studio albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Godley_%26_Creme&action=edit&section=5 edit Compilation albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Godley_%26_Creme&action=edit&section=6 edit Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Godley_%26_Creme&action=edit&section=7 edit Music videoshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Godley_%26_Creme&action=edit&section=8 edit ;Godley & Creme music videos *"An Englishman in New York" (1979) *"Wide Boy" (1980) *"Wedding Bells" (1982) *"Save A Mountain For Me" (1983) *"Golden Boy" (1984) *"Cry" / "History Mix 1" (1985) *"A Little Piece of Heaven" (1987) *"10,000 Angels" (1988) ;Partial list of music videos directed by Godley and Creme Category:Duos